Global navigation satellite system (GNSS) and global positioning satellite (GPS) receivers use satellite signals to determine an absolute position location. GNSS and GPS receivers including dead-reckoning (DR) capability also rely on sensor inputs to derive a relative dead-reckoned position for times when the satellite signals are not available. The relative dead-reckoned position compounds accumulated sensor errors, and eventually becomes unusable. The compounded errors can be minimized by using map data to augment the global navigation satellite system (GNSS) vehicle position. However, when emerging from a tunnel, for example, and satellite signals are again available, transitioning back to using satellites with dead reckoning can be problematic. Conventional systems can be slow to correct themselves when satellites are recovered due to the reliance on DR input.
It would be desirable to implement global navigation satellite system (GNSS) vehicle position augmentation utilizing map enhanced dead reckoning.